


твой новый парень

by spicysober



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Betrayal, Cheating, Established Relationship, Feelings, Foot Fetish, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, These tags are cursed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober
Summary: страшно, но я хочу изменитьвсёты - мой лучший друг, он - магнит
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	твой новый парень

**Author's Note:**

> плейлист: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6fWkIelCnvXEDBYRJVl1fv?si=16PYvMf1T_O1xgbN728M1g

Джинён проводит тысячу лет в ожидании знакомства с новым парнем Марка. На самом деле, конечно, до дня X проходит всего несколько месяцев, но любопытству Джинёна нет конца, и ему кажется, что это длится уже бесконечность.

Марк все отмалчивается, загадочно и слишком счастливо улыбается, не выпускает из рук мобильник — словом, только и делает, что подливает масло в пожар джинёнового ожидания.

День знакомства все-таки наступает. Они договариваются встретиться всем вместе в небольшом семейном ресторанчике, чтобы отметить конец недели, познакомиться и повеселиться. 

Марк и его парень опаздывают, зато Югём с Бэмом уже глушат пиво, а Джинён придирчиво копается в меню, заставляя нервничать хозяйку. Вскоре Бэм начинает издавать радостные звуки, подскакивая с места, чтобы Марк, показавшийся в дверях, их заметил. Джинён, пропустивший вспышку, поднимает глаза слишком поздно — у него не остается времени подготовиться.

— Ребята, это Джексон. Джексон, это Бэмбэм, Югём и… Джинён, мой лучший друг, — они одновременно опускаются на стулья по другую сторону стола. Джинён, моргнув, кивает и протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия. Джексон, широко улыбаясь, сжимает его руку: это длится несколько секунд, но Джинёну все равно с чего-то становится неуютно. Он отгоняет от себя это ощущение, диктует заказ и присоединяется к оживленному диалогу, с осторожностью наблюдая за новым знакомым.

Джексон весь — сгусток энергии и непринужденности, кажется, от пяток до самых кончиков его осветленных перекисью волос под красной кепкой. Вот он рассказывает какой-то смешной случай с работы, вот он на палочках дерется с Бэмом за последний кусочек кимпаба, а вот он абсолютно мягко и ненавязчиво, но с теплотой в глазах оставляет на щеке Марка поцелуй.

У Джинёна совсем слегка, но все же стягивает неуютно внутренности в какой-то комок. Югём трогает его за локоть, предлагая заказать что-нибудь выпить, но он вертит головой: сегодня он за рулем. Джинён вздыхает, усилием воли заставляя себя успокоиться. Он ловит взгляд Марка, и чтобы улыбнуться ему, Джинёну не требуется уже усилий вовсе. Вечер продолжается.

* * *

Вечер заканчивается, когда Бэм хлопает себя по лбу, наскоро со всеми обнимается и утягивает Югёма за собой. Он бросает в качестве объяснений что-то про дурацкие пары в субботу, и вдвоем они убегают из ресторана.

— Выглядит так, словно в сеть выложили внеочередную серию любимой дорамы Югёма, — комментирует их уход Марк, оплачивая заказ. Они делают это, не сговариваясь — просто привыкли, что каждую встречу весь счет оплачивает первый, кто достанет деньги. Джинён, возможно, успел бы возмутиться, но он пропускает вспышку, потому что смотрит на Джексона, потому что тот случайно задевает его колено под столом своим. Джексон улыбается ободряюще и все так же энергично, как в начале вечера — он не заметил, что задел колено Джинёна своим. 

Джинён на миг прикрывает глаза.

— Вас подбросить? К тебе, Марк? — он спрашивает и тут же прочищает горло, с трудом узнавая свой голос.

Марк машет головой и тычет пальцем в Джексона. Джексон диктует адрес, пока они идут к машине Джинёна. Салон небольшой, Джексон сползает вниз по сиденью, и Джинён, обернувшись, мельком видит, как торчат его согнутые в неудобной позе колени.

Они едут в тишине, только Марк что-то шепчет Джексону, и Джинён смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы увидеть, как Джексон лохматит свои волосы, отвлекаясь на поцелуи Марка.

Джинён на миг прикрывает глаза.

* * *

Джексон слишком живо, как и вообще все, что он делает, откликается на руки Джинёна под толстовкой, на губы Джинёна на шее, на колено Джинёна, которым тот упирается ему в пах. Джинён немного выше, и он нагибается, чтобы целовать, а Джексон слишком живо _делает все._

Джинён хочет сказать, что ему жаль, что он никогда такого не делал, что он слишком плохой друг, что Марк не заслуживает, что это Джексон во всем виноват.

Вместо этого он слушает, как сбивается с ритма дыхание Джексона, как он чуть хнычет, когда Джинёну приходится отпустить его, чтобы стянуть дурацкую слишком плотную скрывающую горячую кожу толстовку, расстегнуть свою рубашку, расстегнуть его ремень.

Джинён чувствует себя так, словно у него паническая атака, и еще так, словно он вот-вот умрет, и еще так, что без горького привкуса туалетной воды Джексона на языке он будто бы и не жил. А теперь живет и, значит, может умереть.

Джинён чувствует, как напрягаются бедра Джексона, когда он целует его живот и гладит ладонями все, до чего дотягивается, чувствует, как напрягается его собственный член, когда Джексон только начинает тянуться до него своей рукой, чувствует, что правда мог бы умереть, и на миг прикрывает глаза.

К удушливому удовольствию примешивается ощущение нереальности происходящего.

Джинён открывает глаза и находит себя в своей кровати, его рука сжимает телефон, разблокированный экран показывает открытый контакт Джексона. Джинён не проверяет время и нажимает кнопку вызова, стараясь не думать.

— Джексон? Я заеду через двадцать минут.

Джексон даже и не спрашивает ничего, просто отвечает “ага”.

Через восемнадцать минут Джексон даже и не спрашивает ничего, просто открывает ему дверь, попадая под пятно света от полумертвой лампочки в прихожей: джинсы, толстовка, ремень. 

Джинён чувствует, что вот-вот умрет. И шагает к нему, и переступает порог квартиры, и тянет за толстовку на себя.


End file.
